jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Rings
Rings are the forms in which the portals between fringe space and normal space appear. Rings also mark the transition between a Fringe Road and a Platform. No known ring leads from a Fringe Road to a world. All rings on a Fringe Road (Almost always 2 of them) lead to Platforms. Rings on a Platform may lead to a world or a Fringe Road. Rings come in two sizes: Large (Approximately 47 feet wide) and Small (Approximately 27 feet wide) From the planet side the Rings look like minimalist art, with silvery gray metal, perfect curves and little surface detail From the Platform side the Rings are often patterned or seem to be made of something else. The same technology that the Fringepath System uses to determine the most useful or common language at a destination, it also uses to determine art and decorative themes. the FP System uses these artistic styles and themes to decorate the ring surface for ease of visual recognition. The condition of the world on the other side of the gate may be reflected in the decoration of the gate. Gates without anyone to influence them from the other side take on a sort of randomized fractal relief pattern, which is different from other gates. Again, this is to allow ease of recognition. The Rings have an utterly black surface stretching across the inside surfaces. Any Fringeworthy who touches this surface will be transported through the Ring. to the platform/road/world on the other side. If feels like getting sucked into mud, and then there's a blink and one is coming out of mud on the other side. This process takes 1/2 a second to complete. Any electrical device that goes through the ring is utterly drained of all elecricty. It can be recharged using a generator on the other side - if the physics of that world allow. There is no way to shield from this effect. Any radioactive material is coonverted to lead transferring through the portal. Anti-matter is converted to normal matter. Any high tech device is also drained of energy, no matter the special effect. High tech energy generators will not function on the Frngepaths - chemical power is as good as it gets there. This is a programmed safety feature of the Fringepath system. Non-Fringeworthy people who touch the membrane in the ring feel nothing and touch only air. For them it might as well be a hologram. FW people can take objects and belongings with them through the portal. If the case of a conflict, the portal lets the object go with the FW - the object is slowly, powerfully drawn through the portal. Warps If a Ring is covered, blocked or otherwise passage is interfered with, it extends a virtual ring called a "Warp" - this warp moves away from the actual ring until it is unblocked. FW people can see the warp as a circular rainbow of light - when they are within 100 feet of it. The rainbow effect can be turned on and off at the control pylon. If the rainbow effect is turned off, even the fringworthy won't be able to see the warp, but it will still grab them if they touch it. Warps only happen on the Planet side of the ring - they are not necessary on the Platform side. Category:Fringepath System Category:Rings